the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 73: The Prophecy (Part III)
__FORCETOC__ Synopsis ''The group continues their escape, though they meet some resistance. While Risera tries to find the right path back to Heaven, the group stumbles upon a demi-plane which is choked with ruined buildings…and is in the center of the Inferno. Unable to sneak through quietly, the group is forced to fight a horde of Infernals, but Koba’s use of the soul sword draws more powerful devils to them…including Ophidian, one of the Lords of Hell. '' Details The group rushes deeper into the jungle towards the point where Risera had fired her flare. As they run, the ground gives way beneath Vishan’s, Wulf’s, and Sam’s feet, and they fall underground. They are then attacked by a spectral giant worm. At the top of the hole, Spindrel and Malcolm keep an eye out while the others deal with the worm. Spindrel sees flashes of red light in the jungle. Just as the worm is defeated and the others are climbing out of the hole, three horned devils emerge from the jungle. Using their chains, the horned devils are able to stun Malcolm, Wulf, and Githzerai. Spindrel assists Vishan in escaping the hole, while Samson engages the horned devils. Though Samson is defeated, this buys the party enough time to regroup and attack the horned devils. The horned devils are defeated, with the final blow being landed by Githzerai and his soul sword. This, much to everyone’s astonishment, kills the last horned devil outright, destroying its soul and scattering its essence to the planar winds. The party rushes to Risera and the portal, passing through it. Sam teleports the group as far away as possible from the portal, while Vishan uses a Miracle to temporarily bar the portal. The group makes camp and takes their rest. Vishan approaches Githzerai to learn more of the soul swords. Githzerai tells them that the swords, being made of the owner’s soul, are particularly effective in the matter of spirit, which is why they grant True Death to the Infernals even though they are outside their home domain. Githzerai also confirms that he can teach the ability to make and wield soul swords, which all realize would grant a tremendous advantage to Heaven over the Infernals. Wulf decides to give Githzerai a name and calls him Koba. After much searching, the group is able to locate an exit from the demi-plane. Stepping through, the party comes to a demi-plane where there are ruins of large buildings. To Risera’s dismay, the party has stepped into Infernal territory – it was once a plane belonging to the Axiomites, that had been invaded by the Infernals and converted to a weapons factory, before being driven out by an assault by Heaven. The plane, however, remains under Infernal control. The group attempts to move through the plane to the exit as quickly as possible, but they are soon surrounded by a small group of bearded, barbed, and horned devils. Though the Infernals are many, the party does manage to defeat the devils, but Koba again utilizes his soul sword to Truly End one of the devils. This causes the remains of the surrounding buildings to shudder, and Koba is told not to do that again. It is too late, however, as the action seems to have garnered the attention of a stronger Infernal, and a pit fiend appears in their midst, unleashing his breath weapon on the group. Malcolm retreats to one of the alleyways, opening fire on the pit fiend as the others move to engage. As he does so, however, Malcolm notices a subtle ripple effect go throughout the plane. Pausing to scan around, Malcolm sees a small child sitting on the edge of one of the rooftops, his legs dangling over the edge, his skin mottled, and his eyes a glowing red. Malcolm considers whose description the child matches and to his horror realizes that he is Lord Ophidian, one of the Lords of Hell. Before he can yell out a warning in the Telepathic Bond, Ophidian silences him. The party manages to defeat the pit fiend. As he falls, Malcolm rushes around the corner screaming at the others to run, but it is too late. With a flick of his wrist, Ophidian raises stone walls around the street, cutting off all escape. The group can only watch, apprehensive, as Ophidian descends to the street and casually walks towards the group. Asked what to do when faced with a Lord of Hell, Vishan says that usually the only options are to run or die. As running is no longer an option, and dying isn’t really preferred, Vishan then tells the group that all that is left to them is to deal with the devil, though this is equally dangerous as Ophidian is both a manipulator and a trickster. To the group’s surprise, Ophidian seems to prefer the deal option rather than the kill and simply take what he wants option, which leads Malcolm to believe that Ophidian is attempting to keep whatever he is doing secret from the other Infernals or that he has some other diabolical purpose for them. Ophidian does confirm that he specifically wants the soul swords, and is willing to share the reason why he wants them provided that the group returns with him to his personal domain where they will remain until Ophidian decides to release them. After attempting to figure out Ophidian’s plan from all angles, the group convinces Ophidian to be bound to the laws of hospitality (to which they are also bound), doing no physical, mental, or spiritual harm to any member of the group while they remain within his domain. They also get him to agree to grant them safe passage to Heaven once they are free, and to grant them agelessness while in his domain, such that they do not age while in his domain nor gain their age immediately after leaving his domain. Remarkably, Ophidian also agrees to something of a time limit – he will hold them no longer than 10 years, and predicts that they will be back in Heaven in less than a year. Ophidian will not agree, no matter how much the group persists, that any message be sent by the group to anyone, no matter the subject matter. Seeing no other option, the group agrees, and Ophidian reveals his plan. Ophidian intends to use the soul swords to balance the scales of power within the Outer Planes. He reveals that the soul swords not only grant True Death to any Infernal or Celestial, but have the same effect on mortal souls separated from their host bodies. Ophidian intends to arm some of his most trusted lieutenants with the soul swords, and send them to assassinate Dorian. After the Progenitor is killed, the Lords of Hell will unleash the Demon King upon Heaven, intending for Hell to be free to impose their order on the Outer Planes, regardless of who wins. First Appearances *Lord Ophidian Notable Characters *Vishan Korban *Malcolm Astri *Wulf *Risera Farstrider *Sam Govra *Koba *Spindril